This invention relates to artificial trees and more specifically, relates to an improved hinge assembly for connecting branches to the trunk of the tree, such as a Christmas tree.
Artificial trees of collapsible structure, particularly Christmas trees, have been sold commercially for some time. Such trees utilize a trunk and a number of branches attached to the trunk which can be swung between extended or open positions for use and collapsed or closed positions for storage, thereby minimizing the storage space required and the need for constant reassembly. Such trees have met with limited consumer acceptance because of the expense, complexities of assembly and lack of durability and reliability. One of the primary stumbling blocks in this area has been designing a simple, durable hinge assembly for mounting individual branches on the tree trunk.
Earlier hinge designs were defective in that they offered no protection from pinching or crimping materials between the tree trunk and the hinge assembly. For example repeated crimping of electrical cords utilized in conjunction with decorative lighting could result in damage to the cords and would be a fire hazard and electrical shock hazard. The hinge design of the present invention has overcome this problem. In addition, the design of the invention is very simple and well suited to mass production. The invention will make it possible to produce a safe, reliable tree at a reasonable price and thereby increase consumer acceptance.